In general, rolling is performed to process a metal into a sheet having a certain size. When rolling is performed, the volume of a rolling material changes and thus microstructures of the rolling material also change. When microstructures of a rolling material change, the rolling material has texture in which crystals are oriented in a particular direction. Texture formed due to rolling is closely related to formability of a rolling material. Accordingly, by controlling texture of a rolling material in a rolling process, formability of the rolling material after being rolled may be improved.